smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Other Smurfette/Part 5
That night, Tapper had his friend Slugger run the tavern since he didn't feel comfortable enough to be around Wonderette that night and that he needed some time for himself to be alone with the Almighty and pray. Despite this, the tavern was still full of activity, as Wonderette was making the rounds with her fellow Smurfs, dancing with them in turns and having a good time while the others watched. Empath and Smurfette sat together at the counter, watching the events taking place while trying to enjoy their drinks. Their minds, however, were still on Wonderette and what she was doing that day. "I feel sorry for what happened to Tapper, Empath," Smurfette said. "I have a feeling that Wonderette would smurf so carried away with her flirting that she would end up hurting some Smurfs in the process." "Tapper should feel better about himself in the morning, Smurfette," Empath said. "This smurf did sense that he felt rather violated by how forward she was with him." "I wouldn't expect a male Smurf to ever feel like they've been violated by a female Smurf, since I usually think it's the other way around, but I guess there's a first time for everything," Smurfette said. "We're still going to keep an eye on Wonderette's activities, to make sure she doesn't go too far with her incessant flirtations," Empath said. "But what will happen if you become smitten by her kiss, Empath?" Smurfette asked. "I don't want to think that I could possibly lose you to her." "Smurfette, you're the only one that this smurf truly loves, and you're the only one that this smurf would save himself for," Empath said. "Nothing Wonderette could possibly do will ever change that." Smurfette sighed. "I only hope so for your sake, Empath." Then Wonderette came to the counter. "Say, smurfy, black, and handsome, want to come share a dance with me?" she asked Empath. "I promise to go real easy on you." Empath looked at Smurfette for a moment before he looked at Wonderette. "This smurf will allow you only one dance with this smurf, but afterwards this night is over between the two of us," he replied. "Ooh, you sure drive a hard bargain," Wonderette said. "But don't worry...I know how to make a deal you can't refuse, darling." And with that, Empath and Wonderette took to the floor, holding hands while the next song, a rather slow-tempo romantic song, played in the background. Every Smurf stopped and watched as the two of them moved around on the floor like they were professionals, stepping and spinning and swaying. Then came the close of the song. "Kiss me, lover boy," Wonderette spoke softly. "Sorry, Wonderette, but this is the end of the..." Empath began to say. Then Wonderette suddenly seized Empath by the head and forced her kiss upon his mouth. The audience just looked on in shock, including Smurfette, as the kiss seemed to last a bit longer than they felt comfortable with. Then the kiss ended, and Empath just looked at Wonderette as if she just did the same thing with him as she did with Tapper...to make him feel violated by the kiss. But there was something about the kiss that just didn't feel right. Wonderette could see that Empath had that look in his eyes like he didn't expect the kiss. But she decided to play around with it for a while. She waved her hands in front of Empath, and then suddenly he began to feel like he was under her spell. "Come, big boy, let's spend some time alone with each other, away from the noisy crowd," Wonderette whispered in his ear. Empath nodded, and the two of them walked out of the tavern together, with Smurfette looking really upset, as if her heart had been broken. ----- Alone with each other, Empath and Wonderette walked together in the cool of the night, heading for the outskirts of the village. Empath had a big smile on his face, feeling like he had the most wonderful feeling of all that night. "There," Wonderette said, spying a place near the forest that looked secluded. "That seems like the perfect place for us to be alone together, if you know what I mean." Empath just nodded, and the two of them hid themselves behind the tree. The two of them started passionately kissing each other as if they couldn't keep their hands off each other. But then Empath noticed that Wonderette was starting to take her clothes off. "Uh, Wonderette, shouldn't we..." Empath began to ask. "Oh, hush, my dear," Wonderette said. "This is what you wanted, isn't it?" "But this is just too sudden for this smurf, and besides this smurf is saving myself for..." Empath tried to object. "Oh, nonsense, it can never be too soon for a Smurf like you," Wonderette said, taking his shirt off. "You just act like a good little Smurf and I will treat you right." "No, this is not right!" Empath stated. "This smurf is not going to be used like this! I refuse to smurf any part of this!" "You don't understand, my dear...you don't have a choice!" Wonderette said. With a wave of her arms, Empath caused the rest of his clothes to be stripped off before he was lying spread-eagled on the ground, unable to move anywhere. Empath struggled as hard as he could. "You're not going to get away with this!" "Oh, but I am, and I am going to make it look like you did this to me, and then you're going to look pretty bad in the eyes of everyone you know, when everybody hears that you took advantage of me," Wonderette said. With that, Wonderette mounted herself on top of Empath, laughing as she made Empath try to resist with every ounce of his being what he was being made to do in that moment. ----- Meanwhile, Polaris was in his bed sleeping peacefully when he felt something disturbing going on in his mind. It felt like somebody was in pain, being forced into doing something that they didn't want to do. It was agonizing to endure as he felt himself being stimulated by something pleasurable. The torment made Polaris squirm in his bed, writhing in such agony that he couldn't tolerate it any longer. Then he suddenly sat up in his bed, his clothes all wet and stained, as he realized who he had just experienced in his head. "Empath!" He got up out of bed and headed for where he could sense his friend being at the time. He was near the spot in the forest that his sensing had taken him when he noticed clothes strewn around. It was Empath's clothes. Then he looked and saw Empath lying on the ground, naked and spread-eagled, looking like somebody had molested him. His eyes were closed, so he seemed to be unconscious. "Empath?" Polaris said, slapping his face. "Empath, wake up!" Empath opened his eyes to see who it was. "Polaris?" "This one sensed that you were in pain, and that somebody was forcing you to mate with them," Polaris said. "It was Wonderette!" Empath said. "She did this! She forced herself on me, and now she wants to make it look like this smurf did it to her!" "This one can sense that is what had happened, Empath," Polaris said, trying to help Empath get back up so that he could get his clothes back on. "How are we going to convince the rest of the village that this is what Wonderette did to this smurf?" Empath asked as he dressed himself. "We will find a way to reveal that you are innocent of whatever Wonderette will accuse you of," Polaris said. "For now, let's return to the village and get ourselves calmed down so we can decide our next move." "If Wonderette is really this bad, this smurf fears for the rest of the village who is taken sway by her charms," Empath said as they headed back to the village. ----- Smurfette sat in her house crying her eyes out, feeling like the one she had waited for all her life was untrue to her and that he would never love her the same way. Then she heard someone else crying that was coming to her door. She opened and saw that it was Wonderette, but now her clothes looked rather torn and disheveled. "Wonderette!" Smurfette cried out. "Oh, it's so horrible, Smurfette," Wonderette said, her eyes full of tears. "That Prince Charming you're so in love with isn't so charming anymore." "What did Empath do to you out there?" Smurfette asked. "We were sitting alone in the forest, and then all of a sudden, he started to force himself upon me, and then he undressed me and then he..." Wonderette found herself unable to continue, as she was sobbing greatly. "Empath forced himself on you?" Smurfette said, not believing what she was hearing. "But that's impossible! Empath would never force himself on anyone! I know him all too well!" "Maybe not as well as you like to think," Wonderette said. Smurfette sighed. "Look, maybe you just smurfed a little overboard and you frightened Empath, that's all. But there's no way that Empath would ever even think of forcing himself upon anyone, even myself of all Smurfs." Wonderette realized that she wasn't being convincing enough. She waved her hand over Smurfette's face, and then Smurfette began to see things differently. "Ooh, that rotten disgusting Empath Smurf!" Smurfette said angrily. Then she spoke soothingly to Wonderette. "There, there, now, Wonderette, everything's going to be all right. We just need to tell it to Papa Smurf. He'll make sure that things will smurf out right for you." "He's not going to believe me," Wonderette said. "Nobody's going to believe me." "They will believe you, Wonderette, trust me," Smurfette said. ----- Papa Smurf was sleeping peacefully in his bed when he heard knocking on his door. "Papa Smurf, please open up," a female voice pleaded. "We need your help in a situation." Papa Smurf yawned as he woke up and went to his door. His eyes suddenly shot wide open when he saw that it was Smurfette with Wonderette. "Great Smurfs of Fire, what happened to you tonight, Wonderette?" Papa Smurf asked. "Empath did this to me, Papa Smurf," Wonderette answered, whimpering. "We were walking alone together near the forest, and we sat down in a private spot, and then Empath started to force himself on me. He made me take my clothes off before he ravished me." "Empath ravished you?" Papa Smurf said, not believing what he was hearing. "But how could this be? Empath would never harm another Smurf like that, especially not a female Smurf." "But that's what he did, and I am telling the truth," Wonderette said, waving her hand in front of Papa Smurf's face, giving him the same entranced look as with Smurfette. "Oh, I see now," Papa Smurf said, his tone becoming a little bit angry. "Well, just smurf home with Smurfette and rest until we can convene a hearing in the morning about what smurfed on between the two of you. We will get everything straightened out, I promise you." "Oh, thank you, Papa Smurf," Wonderette said, sounding pleased. "I can't wait for Empath to get the punishment that he deserved." "Things will be much better for you when we smurf justice for you, Wonderette," Smurfette said, also sounding pleased. ----- Meanwhile, Tapper was still alone in his sleeping quarters, praying quietly to his Almighty when he heard an audible voice in his head. The voice didn't sound like the Almighty. It sounded female, like someone very familiar. Those Smurfs don't know that I have framed Empath for taking advantage of me out in the forest. Now tomorrow, everybody is going to think very badly about him and he's going to pay dearly for what he and his little Smurfs have done to me all these years. The words ended with a cackling and a snort before things became quiet again. Tapper just sat there, realizing that there was something evil in the village that was masquerading as something else, and that it needed to be exposed. "Lord God Almighty, who was it that I heard in my head just now?" Tapper asked. "That was Hogatha," the Almighty said. "Is she among us, posing as a Smurf?" Tapper asked. "Yes, she is," the Almighty said. "Then who is she posing as now?" Tapper asked. "Wonderette," the Almighty said. "Lord God Almighty, I don't know what to do," Tapper said. "My friend Empath needs your help." "I will be there with you," the Almighty said. "Peace, be still." "Thank you, Lord God Almighty, thank you," Tapper said joyfully. Smurf to Part 6 Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:The Other Smurfette chapters